


Misunderstandings with Cupcakes

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Chocolate Mice, Chocolate mousse not mouse, Cupcakes, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles was supposed to get chocolate mousse cupcakes. He got chocolate mice cupcakes instead...





	Misunderstandings with Cupcakes

“Stiles! I said chocolate mousse, not chocolate mouse. Why did you think chocolate mice cupcakes suited a princess themed party?”

“Uh.” Stiles inched away at the glare in Erica’s eyes. “Because–”

“Mama, chocolate mice! Thanks Uncle Stiles!” Erica’s daughter embraced his leg hard before running back outside, brandishing a branch like a sword.

“You and I are going to have a word later.” Erica warned, before taking the cupcakes outside.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked, wrapping his arms around Stiles, kissing his neck.

“Erica might kill me later but yeah, all is good.”

Derek snorted. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were embrace, mouse, and branch. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
